Recuerdos
by Sory's-Black
Summary: Hooooolaaaa! soy nueva aqui! y este es mi primer fic esta hecho junto a my best friends Amni o Angel Chigary! una historia romantica de los Merodeadores! esperamos y les guste!
1. La reunion de los Merodeadores

Bueno aquí esta Esperamos que os guste y, por cierto, este primer capitulo es solo la introducción y es corto, pero tranquilos que pronto estará el segundo y es bastante más largo .

Disclaimer: Nada a parte de algún que otro personaje nos pertenece a nosotras, si no a J.K. Rowling y demás ¡¡No nos denunciéis por favor!!

**Capitulo 1**

**La reunión de los merodeadores**

-¡¡Vamos Black levántate rápido tenemos que irnos!!-James Potter, un chico guapo, de pelo desordenado y ojos color avellana intentaba despertar en vano a su mejor amigo, no, no era solo un amigo, era su hermano de toda la vida.

-Cállate Potter no hagas tanto ruido y déjame dormir…-Sirius Black, el chico mas codiciado de todo Hogwarts, con su pelo negro lacio, (en esos momentos enmarañado) y con ojos de un profundo color azul, se tapaba con la almohada para evitar que su amigo lo despertase.

-¡¡¡¡¡CANUTO EL EXPRESO DE HOGWARTS NOS VA A DEJAR POR TU CULPA!!!!!-gritó James.

-El qué…-pregunto Sirius somnoliento.

-¡EL EXPRESO!-le respondió.

Sirius reaccionó de repente, se levantó de la cama de un salto y corrió hacia el baño cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Remus Lupin, un licántropo que los no había podido acompañarlos durante todo el verano y Peter Petigrew, otro del grupo, les habían estado esperando abajo en el salón de la casa de James .Diez minutos mas tarde se encontraban los cuatro amigos sentados en la mesa desayunando y conversando alegremente.

Solo faltaban tres miembros del grupo los cuales verían en el expreso de Hogwarts. Se les hacía tarde y tenían que llegar al anden 9 y ¾ de Londres, se apresuraron a para terminar de comer, fueron por sus baúles, mutuamente se ayudaron para bajarlos mas rápido, salieron de la casa, tomaron el autobús noctámbulo (un autobús grande de color azul eléctrico, de tres pisos, especial para magos)y con ayuda del botones subieron los baúles y partieron hacia la estación de trenes.

Al llegar, cada uno bajo su baúl del transporte para magos y se dirigieron a la barrera del anden 9 y ¾, al llegar al lugar que había entre las estaciones 10 y 9 con mucho disimulo se posaron en la pared de ladrillos que la dividía, de repente la traspasaron, primero Sirius, después Lupin y por ultimo James seguido de Peter. Un grupo de chicas de tercero los esperaban en la verja y al verlos comenzaron a gritar como locas rodeándolos. En ese momento escucharon entre el bullicio dos aplausos, y la voz de una chica que gritaba:

-Felicitaciones Black, ¡te has ganado el premio de idiota petulante del año!-Sirius giró la cabeza y vio a la joven que le gritaba, con su cabello entre ondulado y liso de color negro azabache pero con reflejos morados hechos con magia, sus ojos de un color púrpura que expresaba frialdad pero a la vez una calidez inexplicable, se encontraba parada al lado de una de sus amiga inseparable, una chica pelirroja de ojos verdes brillantes que caminaban hacia ellos. Al llegar Sirius le respondió:

-Pero miren quienes llegaron dos de las únicas miembros hembra del grupo de los merodeadores de todo Hogwarts, Marianne Helsing y Lily Evans…-dijo Sirius con una sonrisa de casanova.

-Si, tal vez y los que están aquí son los chicos más buscados en todo Hogwarts ¿no es así, Black?- Preguntó la pelinegra, mientras que Lily y James se miraban uno al otro tímidamente.

-Pues… claro-respondió James sonriendo.

-Bueno entonces vamos que Peter ha ido ya a guardarnos un sitio…-Marianne tomó por la túnica a Sirius y lo subió a rastras al tren, caminaron por un largo pasillo hasta llegar al último compartimiento donde ya se encontraba sentado chico que había nombrado ella, siempre era el primero a entrar mientras Marianne y Sirius se peleaban, y así de paso buscaba un sitio. Se sentaron y afuera se escuchó un potente silbido que quería decir que el tren se estaba poniendo en marcha, no habían pasado cinco minutos desde que había avanzado cuando aparecieron en la puerta del compartimiento dos jóvenes una de pelo marrón completamente liso hasta la cintura, de ojos azules con excelente figura y piel blanca como la nieve y una rubia con rizos bien definidos, ojos celestes y piel igual de blanca que la primera. La rubia se puso las manos en la cintura y les dijo:

-Helsing, Evans… ¿que hacen en este compartimiento con nuestros novios?-dijo señalando a Sirius y a James- Sabemos que se mueren por ellos pero no es como para que nos los quieran quitar de esta manera tan baja… ¿no tienen ni siquiera dignidad?

-Discúlpame Elizabeth pero nosotras tenemos mas derecho que tu a estar aquí, porque te recuerdo cerebro de mosquito, que nosotras somos miembros del grupo de los merodeadores… -le recordó Marianne pensando que se habían dejado a una de las barbies, Annabella.

-¿A si?, pues fíjate que Tiffany y yo tenemos mas derecho que tu o… ¿no es así Sirius?- dijo Elizabeth picándole un ojo descaradamente a este.

-Claro que si…-respondió Sirius embobado, la chica sonrió maliciosamente y paso por enfrente de Marianne y Lily y le dio un profundo beso a Sirius.

-Eres de lo peor Black…-dijo Marianne y salió del compartimiento furiosa.

-Vamos Evans…acompaña a tu amiguita-dijo la peli-marrón, le paso por un lado a Lily y le dio un beso a James también. Lily suspiro profundamente, negó con la cabeza y salió del compartimiento como su amiga.

Lily camino por varios compartimientos buscando a Marianne, a la cual encontró en uno de los primeros compartimientos sola, recostada al vidrio de la ventana y mirando hacia fuera con ojos que expresaban una tristeza pero a la vez un enojo increíblemente grande que de tan solo mirarlos daba miedo.


	2. Regreso a Hogwarts

Capitulo 2

Llegada a Hogwarts

Lily le expresó una mirada de confusión a su amiga, y con un poco de miedo le dijo:

-Marianne…una pregunta que me ha estado intrigando desde hace tiempo… ¿Qué sientes tú por Black?

Marianne quedó pensativa por un rato, como asimilando la pregunta, pero en realidad solo pensaba detenidamente sus sentimientos, luego en un susurro que solo Lily pudo escuchar, dijo:

-Odio…asco…repugnancia…-y alzando un poco mas la voz añadió-¿Necesitas que te lo explique mejor o así esta bien?

-No te preocupes así esta bien…-dijo en un tono nervioso Lily sentándose a su lado.

-Vistámonos ya casi llegamos…-sugirió Marianne.

-Está bien…-dijo Lily cerrando la puerta del compartimiento.

Se quitaron la ropa Muggle y sobre ella se pusieron el uniforme del colegio, para ellas era una falda gris y una túnica negra con el símbolo de su casa, Gryffindor. Cuando ya estaban listas se escuchó un grito en el pasillo:

-¡¡¡EVANS!!! ¡¡¡HELSING!!! ¿DÓNDE ESTAN?-gritó la voz de una chica, Lily y Marianne se miraron nerviosas y ambas murmuraron:

-Anne…-en ese momento la puerta del compartimiento se abrió y por ella entro una joven hecha una furia. Su cabello usualmente recogido en una coleta, que ahora estaba suelto pero sujetado con una cinta, calló en su cara al entrar. Eran de color castaño con mechas rubias, antes rojas. Se quedó allí en frente con mirada furiosa unos instantes y después se enderezó.

-Me asusté mucho…- sollozó- He estado en un vagón sola (por increíble que parezca) hasta ahora, pensando en que os podría haber pasado, incluso pensé en lo peor…Hasta que oí la voz de Marianne por los pasillos…- comenzó a llorar más. La verdad es que era una chica sensible y tenía fobia a la soledad, así que no les extrañaba su reacción.

Ya era el sexto curso en Hogwarts y los merodeadores ya se habían ganado su fama, claro menos Lily Evans la joven pelirroja de ojos verdes brillantes que siempre se mantenía al margen de las cosas y las travesuras que creaban sus amigos aunque nadie creía que ella fuera parte de ese grupo, lo era. Su mejor amiga Marianne Helsing, hija de padres Muggles al igual que lily, la cual si en realidad era parte de las travesuras y las cosas realizadas por los merodeadores. Y Anneliesse Christopher, la otra mejor amiga de ellas dos y otra de las merodeadoras y parte de las travesuras. Ella las maquinaba con Remus, mientras que Sirius, James, Marianne, Peter y en pocas ocasiones Lily las hacían.

Llegaron a la estación de Hogsmeade, se bajaron del tren y se dirigieron al lugar donde estaban los carruajes sin caballos, en uno se montaron Lily, James, Tiffany, Peter y en otro se montaron Sirius, Marianne, Lupin, Anne y Elizabeth.

-Marianne quiero hablar contigo cuando lleguemos al banquete…-le pidió Sirius.

-¿Si? Pero yo no quiero hablar contigo…-respondió de forma evasiva ella.

-Por favor…-le rogó

-¿Por que no vas y te das otro beso con Elizabeth para que cierres esa gran bocota que tienes de una buena vez?- dijo de manera amenazante Marianne, Sirius resopló resignado y Elizabeth se acercó a él para aprovecharse.

-Déjala, amor mío. Solo esta celosa- y besó su mejilla. Sirius iba a decir algo, pero Marianne se le adelantó.

-Celosa, ¿yo?, ¿De quién?, ¡¡¡Pero si los dos compartís cerebro!!!- dijo furiosa.

-Tranquilízate Marianne...- dijo Anne- Y tú, muñeca de trapo, calla tu boca.

Marianne volvió a mirar por la ventanilla, ya casi llegaban a Hogwarts, por fin estaba en casa esa si era su casa no como la de los Muggles esos que eran sus padres, miro al piso del carruaje y después sintió una mano sobre la suya, al mirarla reconoció que era la de Sirius y aparto la de ella rápidamente, escapando de sus pensamientos y se cambio de sitio. Anne logro divisar esto y sonrió picaramente.

-Mari, aviso para ti: inspección de la sección numero 9 con Lil- dijo flojito la morena, para que solo la escuchase Marianne.

La chica le dirigió una mirada, diciendo que lo comprendía. Aquello significaba una conversación entre merodeadoras. Una conversación sobre chicos. Y aunque no le gustaba la idea, aceptó sin querer.

-¿Que tanto cuchichean ustedes dos?-pregunto Lupin.

-Nada Lunático, no tiene importancia...-respondió Anne.

Llegaron a la escuela en esos precisos momentos. Bajaron lentamente y en silencio por culpa de la breve discusión entre Marianne y Sirius. Los demás se juntaron en su grupo y todos juntos se dirigieron al imponente castillo. Unas risotadas se escucharon y varios globos de agua cayeron sobre ellos.

-Tenían que ser ustedes...-dijo James, y animado añadió- ¿Merodeadores listo para la primera?

-Claro que si Cornamenta...-respondieron todos, lily dio un paso hacia atrás no le gustaba mucho involucrarse. Los merodeadores sacaron sus varitas y al inuso gritaron ¡_Reversus_! , Los globos se regresaron contra sus atacantes dejándolos completamente mojados.

-Me dan pena...Pero eso fue realmente bueno- sonrió Anne.

-¡Y que lo digas!- añadieron los demás. Se ha de decir que Elizabeth y su amiga también se mantenían al margen. No les gustaría romperse una uña.

-vamos Malfoy levántate o ¿tu entupido cuerpo no te da para eso?-dijo Marianne con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios.

-y ¿a ti que?, repugnante Sangre Sucia...-le espeto Malfoy con desprecio, a Marianne le tembló el labio inferior y corrió hacia el gran comedor

- Invecil- susurró Anne antes de seguir a su amiga.

-Lucius, así nunca te la ligaras- le espetó Severus al caminar por su lado.

- ¡¡¡PERO QUE TE HAS CREIDO CAPULLO!!!- gritó enfurecido Sirius. Daba verdadero miedo. Volvió a empuñar su varita- ¡_Rictusempra_!

Malfoy recibió el hechizo, pero una vez recuperado se lo devolvió, aunque los de Crabbe y Goyle lo acompañaron, dando de pleno en Sirius, quién cayó petifricado. Sus amigos fueron a ayudarle, y a lo lejos Marianne se volvió al oír el bullicio.

-¡¡Mira, tumbaron de un solo golpe a Sirius!!- escucharon decir a una chica. Las dos merodeadoras (Marianne y Anne) volvieron corriendo sobre sus pasos, pero cuando llegaron a Sirius le sangraba la nariz y Malfoy tenía un ojo morado, mientras que los otros dos (Crabbe y Goyle) corrían despavoridos por el lugar.

-¿QUE HA PASADO AQUI?-gritaron Marianne y Anne.

-Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle le han lanzado un hechizo a Sirius y los tres le han dado…-explico Elizabeth entre sollozos

-Apártate tonta… y déjamelo a mi…-dijo Marianne, apartando a Elizabeth saco su varita del bolsillo izquierdo de su túnica, lanzo el contra-hechizo y dirigiéndose a Lucius Malfoy añadió- ¿sabes que? Malfoy, podré ser una sangre sucia como tu me llamas pero…así como yo te doy asco, tu a mi me causas repugnancia… te has metido con una merodeadora…cuida tus espaldas…solo…cuídate…-y tras un movimiento de la varita ayudo a levantar a Sirius del suelo y se dirigió con Lily y Anne al gran comedor.


End file.
